clockworkrpgfandomcom-20200224-history
The Carnival of Amgine
Housed in colorful, ever-travelling tents, wrapped in boisterous chatter and laughter, and punctuated by a few too many unexplained fireballs, the Carnival of Amgine is a vivacious and lively spark in the often grey, hazy monotony of New Tottenham. In the five years since its conception, the often-eerie Carnival has become a color, important, and universally-recognized stitch in the tapestry of New Tottenham. Beneath all the polychromatic showmanship, however, whispered rumors about the black underside of this glittering coin—not to mention its strange, eternally masked founder— abound… Purpose At its best, the Carnival is a haven for artists, entertainers, philosophers, merchants, and outcasts. It stands for unrestricted change and provides support and protection to the free thinkers of New Tottenham. It also represents a safe haven for physically anomalous individuals like dramatic screws, surges, and Xes… not only accepting their differences, but embracing and celebrating them. At its worst, the Carnival is a haven for terrorists, outlaws, and revolutionaries intent on ousting New Tottenham’s governing powers at any costs. This targets both The Authority and other, more powerful Guilds, and includes tactics ranging from burning Guiding Light churches to bombing Black Lotus strongholds. Agreeing with all of the Carnival’s stances and actions isn’t required for an individual to seek sanctuary or employment under its tents… after all, the core value of the Carnival of Amgine is FREEDOM, an ideal it reflects in its actions. A Ringleader will never force anyone into a drastic course of action, as this would betray the Carnival’s core purpose. Organization How do ranks work in a guild that supports freedom to such an extreme one can easily call it a group of anarchists? In short, there aren’t…at least, not formally. The sway of the Carnival’s charismatic founder, The Nothing Man, is undeniable, but he would likely deny any authority with a long, winding, metaphor-laden dismissal. The closest thing to “official” ranks and leadership is the simple division of chosen professions: 'Ringleader' The Ringmasters/mistresses are those who run carnival events or terrorists raids. They take charge simply because it takes some direction to turn ideas into tangible action. The Ringleaders plan, guide, and recruit to make their visions a reality. Anyone with an idea and enough charisma to gain the aid of his fellow Carnies (without force or coercion) can become a Ringleader… a “rank” that lasts only until the plan’s complete. 'Entertainers' The soul of the Carnival, the crowd is the favored instrument of these talented and/or charismatic individuals. From actors, daredevils, magicians, dancers, bards, and more, showmen of all varieties have an outlet for free speech and ready ears. Entertainers will often be found front and center at public events and shows. 'Merchants' Glib-tongued and savvy in the complex dance of customers relations and free trade, merchants are performers of an entirely different set of talents. From the peddler of all things strange and exotic to a restless bar maiden looking to run away from it all, the Carnival provides a way to make some coin without being shackled to one location. Some stick around from a genuine passion for fueling the fires keeping the Carnival of Amgine — and its message of freedom — alive and burning. 'Artists' Painters, sculptors, writers, and more. Though more isolated from the limelight than the Carnival’s stage entertainers, their craft speaks just as loudly and has the nice perk of semi-permanence. On top of providing all promotional material for Amgine’s assorted shows as well as much of its visual design, these individuals express their own visions and the carnival’s ideals through many media. 'Terrorists' The outlaws and revolutionaries who want change. They may not be able to accomplish all their goals through song and dance or a fancy little picture, but they’re just as passionate (sometimes more) than any other Carnie. These faceless men, women, and other seek things through force and definitive action. From simple arson to more rash acts of terrorism and murder, these hidden members of the Carnival are wisely its most feared. 'Outcasts' Everyone starts somewhere, and refugees seeking a new life in the Carnival sometimes take some time to figure out their place and passions. Or, perhaps, they’re genuinely content with a simple, protected life amidst accepting people. These individuals help out wherever necessary, doing all the mundane jobs that keep the tents running.